


Head Over Heels (Teaser)

by JustClem



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ever - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Like, Multi, My First Fanfic, SO, but its the first multi chapter story i've written, guys please don't read this this is my first fan fiction EVER, like technically it's my second fan fiction, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClem/pseuds/JustClem
Summary: Yang and Sun are tired of waiting for Blake to admit who she likes. So, they decided to date each other and see who Blake is jealous of. Watch as Blake struggles to chose between a hot extroverted blond and a hot extroverted blonde. Who will she chose?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Head Over Heels (Teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> In case, for SOME REASON, you actually WANT to read the FULL VERSION of this, then go to this link:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12430468/1/Head-Over-Heels
> 
> (Fuuuuck, this is so cringeyyy...)

The student's dorms are particularly quiet on this time of day. And it is simply because all of the students are occupied with classes. Well, almost all of them. One particular blonde member of Team RWBY is laying in her bed, even though she's supposed to be in nowhere other than Professor Port's class.

When her teammates asked her why Yang wants to skip class today, she said she simply needed a break every now and then to relax and enjoy herself. It was a good excuse, at least Yang thought it was. To her, being a huntress means fighting grimms, saving lives, and overall, just having fun.

It's not always about memorising things, doing her homework, learning about dust. She didn't want to feel as if her duty as a huntress always means schoolwork. She wants to feel excitement, which is the opposite of classes.

Yang was surprised to see how the rest of her team quickly disapprove with her idea, clearly having different opinions on what it means to be a huntress. The W of team RWBY especially.

When the heiress found out that she's not attending class today, she furiously rambles for 10 minutes about how being absent will affect the blonde's grades, therefore, affect the team's grades as well. Yang was lucky that Weiss thought she was actually listening, otherwise the brawler wouldn't hear the end of it.

Yang never feel offended though, she knows that Weiss was acting like this solely because she's raised being pressured to be perfect. Weiss wasn't the reason why she's sad and anxious, despite wanting to feel relaxed and joyful. She was not the reason why Yang wasn't invested in her game, which she has been playing for two hours.

Which was not something she had intended to do. She was planning to go out of town, but the thought of a certain cat faunus crossed her mind as Blake looks at her disapprovingly, a bit shocked to see her skip class.

She didn't need to say something, but Yang already know from her gaze that Blake basically says, "I thought you were better than this." Which broke the blonde's heart.

She was head over heels towards Blake, it's not that hard to see. Everybody knows this, even Blake herself. Yang guessed it's because she's not the best at hiding her emotions. But worst of all is that nobody knows if Blake likes Yang back.

Yang wished Blake isn't so good at hiding her emotions. Because, as much as Yang loves her, she wished that Blake would've given her at least some kind of hint about how she felt about the blonde. But, she gave her nothing. So, even until now, Yang still didn't know if Blake had feelings for her too, which frustrates the lilac eyed girl.

It would've been better if Blake just told her how she feels, even if it means Yang gets heartbroken! But this is just a repentance of bad dreams. Yang felt like she was chasing a person who was hundreds of miles away from her. No, it's like she didn't feel like her legs were moving at all.

That's what she felt when she tries to find out about Blake's feelings, like being on a wild goose chase.

Being alone for so long with her own thoughts, Yang didn't realise that she already finished the game. She sighs as she turns off her scroll, not wanting to do anything other than to lie down or punch something.

"What am I gonna do now?" She asks herself.

After a few moments of thinking, she realises that she hasn't eat breakfast this morning. She gets out of her pyjamas and into her usual attire. She opens the door, finding none other than the blond monkey faunus, waiting for someone in her dorm.

"Hey Yang!" He says.

The brawler replies, "Hey Sun. Blake's still in class, she won't be out for another hour or so." Already knowing his only purpose of going into their dorm.

The monkey faunus looks at her warily, "Actually, I came here to talk to you." He says, raising Yang's eyebrow.

"Me?" she asks, pointing her finger to herself. What would Sun possibly want from her?

"Yeah, about Blake. But we can't talk here, I know a place downtown." He says, with no hint of joke written in his face.

Yang starts to grasp of what the issue is here as she only nods.

Between her and Sun, it's no secret that they both are head over heels towards the cat faunus. But unlike Yang, Sun is better at hiding his emotions and fooling everyone into thinking that they're just close friends because they're both faunus.

But Yang saw the way he looks at her. And she _knows _that's not the look of friendship. Sun is in love with the cat faunus, and he's been put in the same pedestal as Yang.

They both had already reached to the same conclusion for a long time. Blake is in love, or at least, interested in one of them. The two blondes thought that the black haired girl would have reveal her feelings sooner or later, but even after all of this time, she still hasn't shown any interests in any of them.

For a very long time, both Yang and Sun know that Blake is interested in one of them. But the question is, who?

They've wondered this for a long time, secretly hating themselves for not working up the courage to ask her out. But how could they? Blake never showed any hints, nor even talked about relationships before. It's hard for both of them.

But even when they were chasing the same red dot, they never hold any grudges onto each other. Sure, they might get jealous of one another when Blake gives either of them more attention, but that never weighs their friendship. Yang and Sun knew that it would be stupid to hate each other just for falling in love with the same girl.

'_I mean, who wouldn't like her?' _They both thought, more than once, ending the train of thought with a light chuckle.

* * *

They arrived at the cafe which Sun had previously mentioned. It's located in the less hectic parts of Vale. The streets aren't busy and everyone seems so calm, the blonde girl instantly likes this place, and asks herself why she never knew about this place. It's certainly lively, but not to the point where everything's noisy. It strangely soothes the blonde, and everything suddenly seems nicer to her.

The place is small for a cafe, but it's warm and cozy. Yang understands why Sun chose this place, and not anywhere else. She never even heard about this place before, which is good for both of them now.

Yang asked about how Sun knows this place, he answers that he once found this place when he was running away from a cop for provoking his moustache.

The blonde laughs at his story, the boy defends himself, "Hey, if you'd seen how enormous it looks! You would've done the same thing too!" Which makes the brawler laughs even louder.

Once they sit down, Yang asks directly, not wanting to waste anymore time. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Sun takes a sip from his banana milkshake, thinking hardly about how he was actually going to say it. Eventually, he starts to talk, with a lower voice. "For a while, I've had some feelings for Blake. And I noticed, that you do too."

Yang nods slowly, taking a sip from her ice coffee. "Yeah, I think I've had a crush on her ever since the school dance, even tho she ended up going with you." She says with a small smile.

Sun gives her a warm smile in return, saying, "All thanks to you." To which the blonde girl replies with, "Yeah…" As she looks down to her drink, starting to feel dejected.

After another sip, the blonde boy says, "She's just such an incredible woman, ya know. How can I not fall in love with her?" And chuckles. "I know right? And it's so cute the way she loves to read!" the girl adds with a grin.

"And her love for tuna!" Sun says loudly.

"We might have to watch out for those tunas!"

"They might already be dating her at this point!" Both of them burst into laughter. Sun had to hold his stomach from the pain of laughing too much while Yang punches the table lightly a few times, unable to stop. A few people even glances at them, probably for being too loud, but they couldn't bring themselves to stop. Not after a while.

After wiping a few tears, and forcing themselves to stop because of the need for air, they get back to the topic. "We both love her equally." Sun says softly, Yang gives him a forced smile, already knowing where this is going. "But, eventually, only one of us gets to be with her." Yang says, finishing his sentence.

"I'm tired of waiting for her to chose, Yang." he said honestly, a deep pain hinted in his voice. "Me too, Sun." She answers, tightening the hold on her drink.

Sun looks only at his drink, never at the girl in front of him, as he says, "I… think I have a plan that could end all of this."

"The plan to end what?" Yang asked, uncertain of where this is going.

His voice grows louder, "To end our waiting, so that Blake can finally chose who she wants to be with! You or me." Her eyes widen, as the monkey faunus looks at her with only frustration in his eyes, "It's bound to happen one day and we both _know _it!"

Yang understands what he's going through right now, but she thinks there's no way for them to end all of this, not unless one of them asks her out.

"Look, I get it Sun, but how?!" She asks desperately.

The blond boy closes his eyelids, and he scratches the back of his hair, a sign of nervousness.

"This… Might sound insane, but bare with me, okay?" he says. "Go on…" She says, anticipating for what his plan is that causes him to be nervous.

"What if you and me… Pretended to be a thing, that way we can see who Blake is jealous of, thus, finding out who she really likes."

Sun expected the quick-tempered girl to laugh at him for his ridiculous plan, or maybe punch him for even considering such a weird plan. But, his jaw almost dropped as he sees the blonde nods slowly and quietly. No sign of emotions other than determination.

'_What?' _he couldn't believe it, but Yang was actually considering his plan. It's more surprising considering that he came up with the plan just this day, and it was more so of an exhausted conclusion rather than a well polished plan.

The blonde girl asks, "Well, if we did actually pull this off, how're we gonna know which one of us does she like?"

Sun gives her a small smile as he answers, "Well, I've been thinking about too… And I figured 'Hey! She's gonna crack in some way, right?' I mean, there's no way she can keep hiding her feelings towards one of us for so long."

The longer she thought about it, the longer Sun's insane plan makes sense to Yang. And slowly, she starts to nod. "Yeah, you're right." she says, which earns a surprise to the monkey faunus. "Wait, you really think so?" he asks.

The blonde looks at him with a wide smile, "Yeah! Sun! You're a genius!" she compliments, making the monkey faunus grins widely. He wanted to make a joke, but that's when he realised something.

"Hey, um, Yang?" he nervously asks.

Yang answers curiously, "Yeah?"

Sun looks down dejectedly, not wanting to meet the girl's lilac eyes. "Look, I just wanna say… Whichever one of us ends up being with her… We'll still be friends, right?" She looks at him sadly, knowing that neither of them would be ready for the heartbreak that's about to come if this plan worked.

But a genuine smile formed in the girl's lips anyway. "Of course Sun, no hard feelings!" she said, raising her hand to him, offering her friendship. The faunus gladly took her hand, smiling.


End file.
